


You Are The Qliphoth of My Eye

by pilongski



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing, Twincest, a controversial take on dante's fascination with strawberry sundae, also i hunger for gentle!vergil so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: "I don't want to hear the word twin and romantic in the same sentence ever again." - Nero, 20 something years old, kind of regretting his decision to prevent his father and uncle from killing each other.[Or: Dante is at lost about his newfound feeling towards Vergil].





	You Are The Qliphoth of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom
> 
> This fic is set in a far away future where everyone already works out their issues and are dandy with each other.
> 
> Thank you for [yupingsan](yupingsan.tumblr.com) for making [these arts!](https://yupingsan.tumblr.com/post/184500622912/some-doodles-i-did-based-on-you-are-the-qliphoth) I'm crying I love it so much!

Dante stares at his ceiling.

It’s ... honestly, he can’t really make up of his ceiling. His vision is so blurry. Whatever Morrison gave him was strong enough to knock a half-devil out. Dante makes a mental note to get more of that from Morrison and also banning all his colleagues from making a party at his place ever again (he shudders to think of hosting another one of that fucked up they called as celebration. Even he knows one or two devils that make a better party than that).

Dante lays his back to his bedframe, trying to gather his thoughts. Just then he realizes, there is a suspicious bulk in white sheet on the other side of his bed. Judging by the constant rise and fall, it's certainly alive. Dante carefully reaches for Ebony. He wouldn't dare to ruin a surprise one has prepared for him, but he doesn't want his face to get ruined by any demon claws any time soon either.

With one swift move, Dante turns and- finds his twin by his side.

Huh, this is unusual.

Not because Vergil is sleeping in his room (Vergil's room is one of the unfortunate victim in their earlier get-together), but because Vergil is currently still asleep and Dante is already awake.

Dante turns to his coffee table to find his alarm clock. 3.40 A.M., it says. Early enough to be considered getting up early and not staying up late. Dante grins at the implication.

_Score for Dante!_

A childish game, what they're playing. But they miss an entire childhood for that opportunity. Dante likes to think he and Vergil are trying to make up for the lost time.

As much as Dante would like to show off to Vergil now, Dante thinks he'll hold that off until the morning. For now, he will savor this moment. It's a rare sight, after all. Vergil is always the one who wakes up early as long as he remembers. Or if Dante rose first, Vergil would follow seconds after. His brother from his childhood never liked to show a moment of weakness.

Dante carefully shifts Vergil's bangs, letting it flutter down to cover his forehead. He doesn't want to risk waking up Vergil and turned into shish kebabs, even though earlier gesture should have already turn him into one. Dante then proceeds to unravel Vergil's hair and let it fall naturally. Dante grins at the sight. Vergil still hasn't wake up. He doesn't even pull a muscle. That means Vergil is deep in his slumber for once and Dante can do whatever he wants with him.

Dante can barely supresses his laughter. He holds all the power. He can make Vergil pay for all the time he said  _"Stop drooling or go sleep in your own room. It's something unsightly to wake up to."_.

( _How careless, brother_. Dante whispers).

Dante cups Vergil's cheek. Oh, whatever will he do to him? Dante has so many ideas, so little time.

But then the unthinkable happens.

"Hm,"

Dante's heart skips a beat.

Vergil turns and leans on his touch. His proud, head-strong of a brother, who is a firm believer that feelings are for the weak, who will probably slice Dante's hand if he were awake for this, is leaning to his touch.

(Suddenly a flurry of unexplained feeling fills his chest).

Dante finds himself staring at his brother. In the dark room, Vergil's silver locks shines like a guiding star. The fallen bangs encase his face like a photo frame. Vergil's face himself looks relaxed. Without the usual frown and gaze full of disdain, Vergil looks ...

 _Beautiful_ , his mind supplies, followed by  _what the fuck_.

Dante distances himself from his brother. Whatever Morrison gave him must be messing him up more than he thought.

Well, there is no point in dwelling on it. Times like this calls for more drink. Maybe Morrison still has some left after the whole fiasco.

 

* * *

 

Dante buries himself with pillows on the sofa of Devil May Cry's living room. Dante starts to think waking up early is a mistake. All that much thinking only hurts his head more, his brother judging stare even more so.

"What is the point of rising up early if you are still worn out?"

"The point is, I beat you, in your own expertise." Dante smirks.

Vergil tsks. A cross section forms in his forehead. "You must be desperate if a simple win like that pleases you." Vergil summons Yamato and points her towards Dante. "It doesn't matter. I can beat you easily in our morning spar like this."

"It's not fair to fight a handicap."

"Life is never fair, Dante."

"True."

Dante sinks deeper into the pile of pillows. Dante knows that apathetic tone throws Vergil off. He expects Vergil to throw his ass to the backyard for that. The gesture never comes. Instead Vergil takes an empty spot besides him. The older twin unsheaths his sword and begins to polish her. Dante waits for Vergil to demand an explanation for his behavior, but his brother keeps his silence. Only the sound of his ceiling fan and Yamato being polished fill the air.

Dante doesn't know why, but it bothers Dante that Vergil doesn't even bothered to ask. Dante will do it himself then. "Aren't you going to tell me to spill it out?"

"You will tell me in your own time." Vergil sounds surprisingly calm.

"And If I don't?"

"Unlike you, Dante, I am not a pushover."

Dante throws a pillow only to be dodged by Vergil. Dante tries to look irritated, but he can't deny these bubbly feeling that surfaces from his heart.

 

* * *

 

Dante thinks nothing can surprise him anymore. He thinks wrong.

All this time Dante expects the realization will come hit him like a truck, but instead it's more like a light bulb. The bulb that is always there but is never turned on, until now.

It's another bothersome mission from Morrison. Another _"A powerful demon is harassing powerless people, and they need your help, Dante"_ type of thing. Except it's not some powerless people, it's the military. And it's not some powerful demon, they actually don't know what it is. Morrison says something is preventing an Air Force base from flying it's planes and without planes, the Air Force is nothing but a name.

At first Dante wants to reject the mission. It could be an error in their part, like most of his cases nowadays. But Morrison's source says that they have conducted their own investigation and found out that nothing is out of the ordinary. What's more interesting, Morrison says, is the origin of the request. The request comes from Vigrid, a city-state in Europe. Apparently, Vigrid used to be a base for two demon worshipping occults.

That piques the twins interest. Could it be it's a leftover product of the past?

The twins decide to take the case together. The last time there's a demon worshipping city, a giant statue playing god flew in the air. One can never be too careful with a case like this.

Vigrid feels like Fortuna in some ways. From the renaissance inspired architecture to the priest/nun inspired fashion of her citizens, Vigrid feels like it's been cut off from the rest of the world. But the similarities end there. There is no group of religious militant that enforces them to live their life in a certain way. Apparently they dress like that just because they feel like it. Also there is no powerful demon. Only a bunch of lesser demons that got through due the weakened barrier between dimentional rifts. Nothing a certain blade can't fix.

"I have collected their payment. We can go now." Vergil walks towards him with a brown envelope in his right hand, Yamato in the other. Dante whistles and reach for the envelope, but Vergil dissipates it into thin air.

"Have you at least counted them?"

"Unlike you, Dante, I am very thorough about the payment for my service." Vergil looks amused. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten yours as well."

Dante groans.

They say a quick goodbye to whoever is in charge of the base. The job is finished quicker than any of them has anticipated. They have two days before their could board the train that take them home, but Dante is itching to go back soon. For a city with rich history, Vigrid is boring. Not that he wishes for a powerful demon to wreck havoc, but Dante expects something interesting to happen.

Vergil might have different opinion though. Dante could feel his twin's anticipation to visit the city's library. That makes Dante wants to go home even more. Maybe Dante should steal Yamato and portal his way back to Devil May Cry. Dante never attempted to open a portal in his short possession of Yamato during the Fortuna Incident. But if Vergil can activate Rebellion's power (thus triggering Dante's first Devil Trigger. Ah, the memory), then Dante should be able to open a portal as well, right?

"Sulking is unbecoming of Sparda man, Dante."

Dante snorts. "You should say that to your own kid."

"The way I see it, you are more of a kid than Nero."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

Dante readies his stance and summons his devil sword. Vergil scorns at the display, as if he's mocking Dante for the provocation. But he also summons Yamato and readies his stance. Then they clash.

Dante is the one who strikes first. He lounges himself directly towards Vergil, but direct attack will not work against his older brother. Vergil teleports to above Dante and slashes him. The slash never hit Dante, instead it hits a wall of hardened red orbs. The wall immediately crumbles after the block, and through the gaps Vergil could sees a glint in Dante's eyes. Vergil tries to distance himself from Dante, seemingly already aware of his plan, but it's too late. Thousands of sharpened red orbs already surrounds Vergil and begins to attack him.

"This is why we should get you more Devil Arms." Dante glides from above with King Cerberus in his bō staff form. Vergil barely escape the hit to the ground. Dante spends no wasted time. He quickly equips Cavaliere and sends Vergil flying with it. A sound of a boulder being hit is heard, but when Dante goes to check it, Vergil is nowhere to be found.

Something sharp pokes Dante's neck from behind. "Are you that lousy with your sword that you need to use other weapons?" Vergil wipes the dirt off his shoulder, Yamato still pointed towards Dante.

Dante rolls his eyes. "I'm so gonna enjoy kicking your ass." Dante equips Balrog and they clash once more.

Hours could have passed. Or maybe it's only been minutes. Dante doesn't care enough to pay attention. They could have fought for days and Dante wouldn't even care. They could do anything and Dante wouldn't even care. As long as Vergil is with him (and not doing the whole _"I need more power and thus destroying the world in the process"_ charade), Dante wouldn't even care. Because despite everything Dante has to admit that they complete each other. The night to his day. The calm to his storm. The reason to each other's existence.

(Dante just realizes that he never truly feels alive until he has Vergil back by his side).

That doesn't mean he wants to lose.

But maybe he should have thought this somewhere else but here. Because suddenly his last attack is blown to pieces and he's thrown to the ground. 

A sound of Yamato being sheated fills his ears. "We're even." Vergil declares.

"You counted from when I woke up first?" Dante tears up. "Aww! You love me after all!"

Vergil's only respond is to scoff. The elder twin turns his back towards Dante and walks away. Dante follows from behind. A wave of nostalgia hits him. Vergil is always lost at words when he is embarassed.

(Another weird, yet familiar warm feeling, rises from the depth of his chest).

Vergil turns his head a little towards Dante, still keeping his pace. "I know this mission is irrevocably dull, but please get ahold of yourself."

That earns a surprise from Dante. "You know?"

"Yes, but I will not use Yamato to get us home. We will use the train as planned."

"Stingy."

"Yamato is not your personal means of transportation. The dimensional barrier in this town is weak. I will not risk another horde of demons pouring in."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

Vergil turns to face Dante, one of his eyebrows  is raised. Dante raises one of his eyebrows in retaliation. Somehow it turns into who-can-make-the-most-pissed-off-face contest, before Vergil lets out a soft chuckle. Dante holds his breath when he sees Vergil sports the warmest smile Dante has ever seen him doing.

"Give me your hand, Dante."

So Dante does. He just doesn't expect Vergil to hold it as they continue their walk.

Dante finds his voice stucked at the back of his throat. "Wha- who- who are you and what have you done to my brother?!"

"Do you not enjoy it anymore?"

Vergil is probably talking about their childhood. Much to his embarassment, Dante loved to fish for Vergil's attention. His brother loved to go venture into the town alone, leaving Dante behind at home. Well, not that Dante didn't have any friends, but it sucks that his brother didn't want to share that part with him.

(It's not like he wasn't not being annoying either).

But when Vergil took his hand and made Dante follow him to wherever he went, all those resentment that was build inside was gone in an instant. Even though it was always somewhere boring for Dante, and Dante never forgot to voice his protest (he had an image to keep), both know it was just a ruse. Dante enjoyed spending those times with Vergil. Vergil as well, because as much as he promised himself to never take Dante out again, he continued to do so.

He'd never thought Vergil would remember those. Despite everything that Vergil has done, this one act alone is enough to make Dante forgive him (not that he hasn't already).

Dante tightens his grip. His chest feels like exploding. A severe warmth crawl across his face. A metaphorical light bulb in his head is turned on.

He's in his forties, damn it. It's way past his time to feel something like this.

"If you're so afraid of getting lost then I guess there's no helping it. But only until we reach the townsquare, alright?"

He wishes Vergil would take a longer route. Thirty minutes doesn't feel long enough.

 

* * *

 

Nothing change much after that. They wake up. They eat breakfast. They fight. They take a job. Maybe slip another fight. Then they sleep in the same bed because Vergil's room is unfortunately still in an utter mess.

If there's anything that changes, it's that Dante becomes hyper aware at everything Vergil does.

He never realizes that Vergil touches him a lot. Like, every chance he got. He brushes their hands together when they walk next to each other. He lingers a second longer as they pass one stuff to another. He always pat his shoulder when he wants to call him. And if the circumstances is not possible for him to touch, Vergil will lean towards Dante. Be it the direction his body is facing or a simple tilt of his head.

Dante entertains the idea that Vergil somehow knows and this is his way of telling him. But Vergil probably only yearns the feel of others. The man spend two decades in hell after all and demons are known to not be touchy-feely. As for why only Dante? Dante is the one Vergil is most familiar with. If he acts the same way with Lady or Trish, they would castrate him. With Nero even more so. Nico would probably be amused, but then again Nico is an odd ball.

Dante keeps his silence. If Vergil realizes he knows, he would surely stop doing that. He won't let that happen. Dante is quite content with the current arrangement.

"Dante, there's a call." A tap on his shoulder. Dante turns around, his stubble and hair brushing against the pale hand, and finds Vergil behind. "It's from one of the house on top of the hill. They want someone to guard their daughter's birthday party."

"One of those rich bastards, huh?" Dante snickers. "Let me guess, a demon wants to take their daughter in exchange of their riches?"

"You guess correct."

"Typical." Dante huffs. "And the pay?"

"Three months worth of bill."

"This, I like!" Dante pulls two thumbs up. "We're definitely taking this job!"

"I concur. I already rent our tuxes." 

"Sweet!" Dante cheers. But it quickly dies down when he sees Vergil's expression falls. A surge of panic washes Dante. "Verge?"

Vergil continues to scan him. His gaze looks calculating. Vergil then reaches for Dante's chin, tilting it left and right, like inspecting for something. Dante gulps out of nervousness.

"You look ghastly." Vergil comments out of the blue.

"That," Dante breaths in, "actually hurts." Dante fake cries. Here he thought something important was bothering Vergil. "Is it the stubble? I'm trying to grow a beard."

"Your whole face, actually."

Dante pouts. "Touché."

"We need to clean you up." Vergil says, "Let's go to the bathroom. I'll shave you."

With that, Dante got an instant reminder about what a bad idea that is. It's probably okay a few weeks ago, but now with his current newfound circumstances ....

"I can do it myself. You just make sure our battle armors arrive in time."

"It will be faster if I shave you." Vergil insists. Not getting the hint. "We also need to cut your hair. It will be easier if I do it."

Vergil is so dullheaded at times like this, it frustates Dante to no end. "I cut and shave myself all this time and it turned out fine. I don't need-"

"Dante!" Vergil cuts in. His tone indicates a finality. "Just go the bathroom."

Dante complies.

 

* * *

 

Vergil's touch is cold against his skin. Dante wonders if it's because of Vergil's ice element, the foam itself, or the rising heat on his face because of their constant proximity.

Honestly, having Vergil this close to him is not good for him. His twin's face is all he can see. While he appreciate the view (and boy he does. Probably a little bit too much), Dante hopes it will be over soon. Dante will lose his mind if he sees Vergil's lush, pink lips, once more.

Dante is very tempted to go and close their distance, consequences be damned. But Dante knows himself than to do something so foolish and risk destroying their relationship. All that he can do is to bear with it. To fight off the rising heat and the loud beat of his heart so it doesn't give him away.

"It is done."

Finally, Dante lets out a breath of relief.

"Nice," Dante admires himself in the mirror. His hair is shorter, above his shoulder now. His face looks fresher without those stubbles. If Dante has to rate himself, he goes from stylish to smoking sexy style ("You're a dismal at best." "Then you are too since we have the same face!" "That's not how it works, Dante.").

As much as he'd like to admire himself, there's more pressing issue than his appearance. And to deal with that, he has to send Vergil as far away as he can. "Thanks for the assistance, Verge. I'm gonna, uh," Dante looks around, trying to find an excuse. "shower now."

Vergil seems to buy it, much to Dante's delight. "Alright. I will go prepare for our mission."

"Great! Thanksagainfortheassistancenowbye-" Dante quickly usher Vergil out and locks the door as soon as Vergil is out of the bathroom. Dante slides down by the door and buries himself in his knees. His heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest.

Dante looks below then mentally groans.

He's hard.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't mean to say it, but Dante is probably the reigning king of making ridiculous mistake (except for accidentally father a child. That honor goes to Vergil). He should have drink away his sorrow in the comfort of his room instead on his desk at Devil May Cry. But he could barely resist the temptation of Hot Shot (the drink from Morrison that's strong enough to knock him out) and now he reaps what he sows, in the form of Nero's benign stare.

"Come again?"

"I want to fuck your dad."

He very much deserves that punch in the face.

Nero summons back his Punch Line. The click sound when the devil breaker reconnects with Nero's arm sounds a thousand times more intimidating than usual. "I'm going to give you a chance to take that back."

"You're supposed to say that before you punch me." Dante touches his cheek. It swells and hurts like hell.

"Well?" Nero revs up his Punch Line again. Dante shrugs.

"I don't know what do you want me to say, kiddo. In case it's not clear enough, I'll break it down for you: I want to sweep him off his feet and carry him upstairs. He'll kick and bite but I'll shut him with a kiss. I want put him on our bed and kiss him slow as I run along his hair. I want to push him down and tie him to our bed. I want to make him shiver as I undress him and leave a trail of kisses on his body. I want to make him scream as I-"

"Okay, stop. I wasn't asking for your sex fantasy." Nero massages his temple. "You're being serious, aren't you?" His tone sounds accusatory.

"I'm always serious, Nero."

"Har har," a sarcastic laugh.

Nero lays down and lets out a long sigh. This is a lot to take in. Nero has seen a lot of shit in his life, and incestuos half-demons who are also his family is apparently not one of them.

Desperate situation calls for desperate measure. Nero eyes dart towards Dante, then to a bottle of Hot Shot between them. "I'm not drunk enough for this shit." he says.

Without hesitation, Nero grabs a bottle of Hot Shot and chugs half of it in one go. His expression changes like it's being sucked inwards. "How the hell are you drinking this?!"

"You can get drunk?" Dante slurs. "Are you even allowed to get drunk?"

"I'm legal, asshole. And I'm more human than you, remember?"

Nero is talking about his heritage, but it stinks somehow. Dante just grimaces.

After the buzz settles down a bit, Nero speaks up again. "Okay, I'm ready." He takes a deep breath. "So what makes you-" Nero sheeps. He can't get the word fuck and father in the same sentence. It's too much for his poor soul. "-come to that conclusion?"

"Awww, does Nero want to know where he comes from?"

"Don't make me crush your head with Buster Arm, old man. Just tell me before I regret it."

And regret he does.

He regrets asking. No, he regrets not letting them kill each other when they were on top of the Qliphoth Tree. He then wouldn't have to listen to his uncle's sob story about his unrequited love to his father (this is such a weird sentence).

"Pull yourself together! You're not a teen anymore!" Nero spats.

"I'm aware of that!" Dante spats back. "What do you suggest then? Just walk to him and say  _"let's fuck."_?"

"Yeah!"

"He'll cut Little Rebellion off!" Dante whines. God, Whoever deity is up there, Dante is apparently annoying when he's drunk. "I don't just want to fuck him. I want to make love with him."

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you call your dick Little Rebellion." Nero slams his head onto the table. "Look, Dante. I don't care how, just sort it out with him, okay? Or I'll steal Yamato and trap you two in another dimension."

Nero chugs another bottle. He's gonna be hungover tomorrow but he doesn't care. He just want this erased from his mind forever.

 

* * *

 

"Nero,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"I figured. I just don't know what to do. His face alone is enough to make me horny."

Nero gives a scandalized look. "Gross! What the fuck you guys literally have the same face!"  
  
Dante gives him a _"that's what i'm saying"_ look, which Nero should have known better.

"And his Sin Trigger, have you look at that, Nero? Absolute masterpiece. And he has a tail. Wonder how that feel up to my a-"  
  
That's it! Nero has enough! He sprints out of Devil May Cry. He will never come back. He'll stick to roaming around the street, even though he has to deal with Nico's smoking, but at least it's better than having his brain destroyed from imagining his uncle and father doing the do.

 

* * *

 

Dante wakes up to Vergil staring down at him.

Is this a dream? Is he still asleep? This can't be real. Vergil would never let him sleep on his lap as far as he knows. Maybe he already die? Normal people die of alcohol poisoning. Maybe Hot Shot is strong enough to do that to him.

"Dante, get ahold of yourself." Vergil pinches his nose. Dante whimpers at the slight pain. Dante slowly opens his eyes and Vergil is still staring down at him. It's not a dream then. He really fell asleep on his twin's lap.

(He'll savor this moment).

Dante looks around, trying to register his surrounding. He remembers falling asleep on his desk after Nero ran away. The fact that he wakes up in his sofa means that Vergil probably moved him. But what about Nero?

"Nero's sleeping in your room. I found him babbling about you, me, and being traumatized. Care to elaborate?"

Dante scorns. "I'm gonna kick his ass next time we spar."

"Wait until you sober up. We are not destroying another room." Vergil helps Dante up and gives him a glass of water. "Drink."

Dante does as he's told before lying on Vergil's lap again. The other doesn't protest, instead he gently strokes Dante's head. "I'm banning alcohol from now on."

"Agreed. My head feels like it's being split open."

"Sleep then. I shall keep watch."

"Hmm."

Dante snuggles deeper towards Vergil. His eyes getting heavier with every strokes Vergil gives.

"I'm up one now." Vergil whispers. Dante chuckles. Of course this is also considered as a competition.

"I'm not too sure, brother." Dante glances, "I consider this ... a win ... myself."

Vergil puzzled look is the last thing he sees before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Patty is in Devil May Cry a lot these days, much to his annoyance. The little kid ( _"I'm eighteen. Not a little kid, anymore!"_ ) has taken the liberty to become Devil May Cry's part time secretary. She even takes the liberty to cut her own share from his earnings while Vergil's remain untouched. Dante once protests at the mistreatment, but Patty retaliates that it's his responsibility to pay his employee. Dante and Vergil objects the idea; Vergil because he is not working for Dante and Dante because he never officially hires Patty in the first place (he never officially fires her too, so there's that).

Besides, Dante knows why Patty insists on working on Devil May Cry despite having enough money to last a lifetime.

Patty has a crush on Vergil.

(And she dares calls him a hobo when Vergil and him share the same look).

She is horrified when he lets her know that he knows. Sometimes when Patty is being too bratty for his liking, he will use that information against her. How scandalous would it be if the others find out that Patty has a crush on someone who could easily impose as her old man? Probably not much, given their group of misfits. But the embarassment would surely follow her to the grave.

Besides, Dante gets the feeling. His twin _is_ gorgeous. That's one of the reason he falls for him after all.

Also having Patty around isn't bad all in all. For starters, food is always a guarantee if Patty clocks in.

"I'm ordering food now! Any request?" Speak of the devil.

"Pizza!"

"Denied."

" _Brat_." Dante hisses. Patty stucks her tongue to Dante before ushering to Vergil. For someone with a crush, she sure acts casual (Dante would really like a tip but he doesn't want to admit defeat).

"Any request, Mr. Vergil?"

"Any recommendation?"

"We have coupons for Italians."

"Pizza is Italian!"

"No." Vergil and Patty says in unison. Dante sulks.

"Any other recommendation?"

"It's a hot day, so an ice cream treat would be nice. There's a good parlour down the street."  
  
"Very well." The older twin pauses. "I would like a carbonara fettucini and strawberry sundae."  
  
"Strawberry sundae? Your favorite?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Patty giggles. "You guys are really identical, huh? You even have the same favorite flavor!"  
  
Vergil looks puzzled. Oh fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_  "Dante is fond of blueberry ice cream as a child. He never likes strawberry."  
  
Dante can see the glitter on Patty's eyes. She's so gonna use this against him.

 

* * *

 

"This just adds to the list _"Why Dante is A Pathetic Mess When It Comes To His Twin."_ "  
  
"He eats his twins's favorite ice cream flavor to remember him?? That's oddly romantic???"  
  
"I don't want to hear the word twin and romantic in the same sentence ever again."  
  
"I don't know if you guys know this, but the reason the shop is called Devil May Cry is because of Vergil's fall to hell."  
  
"The fuck."  
  
"That's so romantic!!!"  
  
Dante growls. He is so gonna kick them out!

 

* * *

 

When Vergil is not in a good enough mood to mingle with the rest of Devil May Cry's crew, he would isolate himself in his room. But since his own room is still in shambles, Vergil has taken it upon himself to make due with Dante's room. He's currently already settles in nicely in Dante's bed, reading a book. Aesir and The Origin of The Eyes of The World, is what it's called. A souvenir they brought from their job at Vigrid. It tells a story a God that splits his power into two stones and give them as a give to humanity. The story later became the foundation of Vigrid's belief. Vergil was very engrossed by the tale that he moved mountains to obtain the book.

(Kidding. He only have to buy it from the bookstore next to the city's library. But the fact that Vergil threatened the librarian beforehand was hilarious).

"That was fast. The others?"

"Humanity is a weakness and power is everything."

"Did they make fun of you?" Vergil teases. Dante rolls his eyes. He throws himself onto their bed and turns himself into a cocoon of blanket.

Vergil sighs at his twin's antic. He closes his book and scoots closer to Dante, much to the younger twin's surprise. "You've been acting strange." he says.

Dante stiffens at the accusation. Calm down, Dante. Vergil couldn't have known. He's been very careful. Act natural. "No, I haven't." Those squeaks are not natural.

"Are you still not ready?"

Dante buries himself deeper into the cocoon. "Yeah."

Vergil gives a small smile. He lays besides Dante. Vergil carefully lifts the cocoon until their faces meet each other. Vergil then rests their foreheads together.

"Sorry, Verge." Dante closes his eyes, basking himself with Vergil's scent.

"It's alright." he replies. "Whatever your problems are, I'm sure it's not as bad as you've thought."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Nothing could be worse than splitting yourself in two to escape your problem."

Dante laughs.

 

* * *

 

Dante would like to thank whatever deity is responsible for this.  
  
He wakes up alone in his room, his left side feeling too cold for being left for too long. That makes him wary, but the feeling is soon replaced by the sight of Vergil cooking. The man might have stucked in hell for decades, but Vergil is always a quick learner and years of holding Yamato apparently translates to kitchen knife as well.  
  
"Do you still fancy waffles?"  
  
_No more than you_ , Dante silently adds. But instead he says, "Yep." with a popped p at the end.  
  
Vergil hums (what the actual fuck?? Dante pinches himself. To make sure he is not still dreaming). Vergil begins to stack several waffles before he pours out a scoop of ice cream. "Waffles with strawberry ice cream on top. Your favorite, as I've been told."   
  
Dante feels like jumping out of the window and run into the horizon. "Please don't. It's still too early to fight."  
  
"I do not intend to belittle you, little brother. It's okay to have a change of taste."  
  
"What, to prove that yours is superior?"  
  
"I did not say that."  
  
"Ass." Dante chuckles. So does Vergil. The two eats in silence. Dante is too engulfed with his waffles. It tastes so good he could cry. He'd suffered again to make this peace last. He'd even worship Mundus if he's the one responsible for this.  
  
(And kill him after that, obviously. The man kept his brother from him after all).

 

* * *

 

"It's laughable to think that you are discreet."

Dante almost die when Vergil startles him with that. It's not funny to have waffles as your cause of death, especially if you hunt demons for a living.

But fuck. Oh fuck. Dante mentally sweats. He's staring again, isn't he? He doesn't even mean it! (But it's hard to not to stare at beautiful things).  
  
"What, am I so below your level that I'm not even allowed to look at you?"  
  
"At the contrary, Dante, you can look," Vergil smirks, "and you can touch as well."  
  
Dante gulps. "What are you talking about?" Oh fuck he squeaks again.  
  
" _Those who desires but acts not breeds pestilence_."  
  
"I don't speak Shakespeare."  
  
"It's Blake," Vergil walks closer to Dante. He sits on the desk in front of his brother and brings Dante's face closer to him.  
  
"What I'm saying, dear brother," Vergil strokes Dante's lips. "That nothing will happen if you stay still."  
  
Ah, he's been discovered, isn't he?

 

* * *

 

Dante stares at his ceiling.

It's white and looks so disgusting. He never pays attention to his ceiling. Is that gum on there? How the fuck did it got there?  
  
"Lost for words, little brother?"  
  
Dante turns and finds his twin by his side. His usual tidy hair is disheveled. Their white bedsheet is still tangled on his body, worn like a greek toga. With the starlights that peek through his curtain, Vergil looks illuminating. Dante only has to picture a pair of wings on his brother's back, and perhaps, that is what men meant when they're talking about angels.

 _Beautiful_ , his mind supplies, followed by  _indeed_.

Dante scoots closer and buries himself at Vergil's crook. "Yeah."

Vergil smiles. He brings Dante closer, letting his warmth washes over his body. Dante welcomes the gesture. It takes mere seconds to relax in his brother's embrace. Their hearts beat in tandem, lulling them to sleep.

They stay in silence for several moment. Vergil plays with Dante's hair. He hums a lullaby from a distant lifetime, when everything is much more simple. Dante yawns. His eyes feels heavy. Vergil's voice soothes him like no other. "I love you so much," Dante murmurs.

"And I you." Vergil hums in return.

"And you're so _good_." Dante purrs. "No wonder Nero exists."

Vergil stares at him in disbelief.

"Okay, not the best thing to say in bed."

"Have a little bit of tact, Dante."

"Think I forget where I left that." Dante jokes. "But seriously, Vergil. I'm a mess without you."

"I've noticed."

"Are you?"  
  
Dante lets himself be vulnerable. Part of him whispers that it is a bad idea. After all, it was his brother who left him alone. It was his brother who refused his hand. It was his brother who hurt him in the first place.

But Vergil looks at him. Looks at him like Dante is the center of his world. He holds Dante's cheeks gently and close their space.

It's so like Vergil to show and not tell. But Dante gets it, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Vergil's room you ask? I don't know what you're talking about!
> 
> Anyway, a bonus:
> 
> "Nero, I need to inform you about the nature of demon morale."
> 
> "I'm not calling Dante 'mom', just so you know."
> 
> "Ah, I see you are aware of the nature of mine and Dante's relationship."
> 
> "I think everyone with enough brain cells know there's something more between you two. The constant obsession over each other??? The eyefucks??? No shit, Sherlock."


End file.
